queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Grady Reineke
Grady Reineke is a human ranger, who was hired to help a group of explorers navigate the Neverglades. Herstory Grady and her fox companion, Vidor, were hired by Charismo Collins who was funding an archaeological expedition into the Neverglades, as Perigrindr Shook was looking for the lost Temple of Cal-Gon. They were joined by a paladin, Agrias Lunnette. Her ranger skills proved instantly helpful as they navigated down the swamp's river in Captain Hepburn's boat, as she spotted an albino alligator approaching them, and used her quick thinking to throw Agrias a rope when the paladin fell into the water. Upon reaching land, the Captain gave Grady a basket of items, including healing potions she doled out to her companions before leading them into the swamp. On the trek, Grady heard Perigrindr's lecture on the Cult of Cal-Gon, and the fortune they were reported to have amassed before they went missing centuries ago. As a strange mist began to mess with the group's mind, Grady splashed water on her face and resisted its effects. After the group repairs a telescope they found on a corpse after meeting some cats, Grady climbed a nearby tree and located the temple in the distance. Grady led them to the temple, and tied the group together with ropes to keep them from being separated as they navigated loose stones across a stream leading to the doors. A vine monster attacked them as they approached the entry to the temple, which Grady set a Hunter's mark on. The ranger helped slash to pieces with her swords after the monster had smashed open the temple doors. Inside, the group were met with cats, different ones than a group they had encountered outside. Grady realized they were hungry and so fed them some raw meat she had taken from Captain Hepburn's boat. Further in the temple, they met Carol Ann, who offered to let them join the Cult so they could visit the Vault. All agreed, to further their quest, and Carol Ann put them through a series of quests. The first trial saw them fight a Mud Golem, which Grady again marked, helping her to target it with her bow. In a physical challenge, she ran in a large wheel to power up a device. However she and Perigrindr failed the test of intelligence. She and Vidor revealed they had a dance routine choreographed when they were put through a test of performance, the final test before they were approved to join the cult. Carol Ann took them to the vault, where their membership would be finalized. She left them alone to leave an offering of value, in the room full of treasures. After watching the others steal things from the vault, Grady found a motorbike with side car and took it for herself. She decided to not leave anything behind. An apparition appeared, either of Cal-Gon or one of the god's priests, and accused the group of theft before activating a curse: Everyone who had left behind an offering was turned into a cat, leaving only Grady as she was. She scooped up the cats and Vidor into the side car of the motorbike and fled the temple. Further Adventures Grady took her feline companions to the College of Wizardry where they were recommended to travel to the Fae Wilds to seek help from Queen Titania, and to look for Charismo who had run off there. After earning the respect of Titania, she asked them to locate her missing cat Mr. Mistopholes. Wondering if this might be Charismo, since time works differently in the Fae Wilde, they set out. After several encounters with fae creatures (and Grady trying and failing to form a love connection with several), they found both cats after a brief battle with them. Titania offered to let the group work for her in exchange for her help in them breaking their curses. A year later, Grady, having become the Court Naturalist, was asked to go with Perigrindr and Agrias to a Haunted House that appears only once a year and retrieve an amulet. Throughout the house the group found various halloween monsters who they befriended (and even helped matchmake for). Ultimately they had to fight monsters formed from their greatest fears in order to get the amulet and escape before the mansion vanished. Character Sheet Equipment * Swords * Short bow Skills * Hunter's Mark Behind the Queens * Grady was played by Bryan Wuest for a special D&D live stream as part of the Extra Life charity fundraiser. Bryan would also join DMs James and Matt for a chat about D&D in another bonus episode. Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Extra-Life Player Characters